A Choice
by Kiyomi Fujoshi
Summary: sehun yang harus memilih. Kai atau chanyeol hyungnya ? A Kaihun Drabble or chanhun ?


**_Pada akhirnya kau harus memilih _**

**_Mencintai atau dicintai ?_**

**_Menunggu atau ditunggu ?_**

**_Dipuja atau memuja ?_**

**_Semuanya itu adalah pilihan ... _**

Kiyomie fujoshi proudly present,

Tittle : A choice

Cast : kai , sehun & chanyeol.

Pair : kaihun bisa jadi. Chanhun bisa jadi. /?

length : drabble

Warn : THIS IS YAOI BOYXBOY BL IF YOU DONT LIKE IT PLEASE GO AWAY.

Isinya penuh kelabilan. Jadi mohon maaf atas kelabilan saya.

Menatap kursi kosong didepannya sambil menyesap orange juicenya. Namja manis tersebut menikmati lagu yang terdengar di dalam cafe tersebut. Walau hatinya sedang kacau sekarang.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ? terus memikirkannya atau melupakannya walau tak bisa ?

Hatinya bimbang memikirkan itu. Disatu sisi hatinya sudah teramat sakit untuk tetap memikirkannya tetapi disisi lain hatinya merasa tidak rela dia keluar begitu saja dari relung hatinya. Gundah gelisah kesal sesak sakit semua bercampur satu yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Jika kau bisa memilih lebih baik dicintai atau mencintai ?

Lelehan air matanya jatuh dipipinya perlahan. Untung saja cafe sdang sepi , bila rami mungkin sehun akan dipandang aneh oleh para pengunjung.

Seharusnya tidak begini. Mana ada namja menangis hanya karna masalah cinta seperti ini . (ya walaupun tao hyung mengatakan menangis itu wajar bagi semua manusia .dia beralasan saja sebenarnya.)

sehun menghapus air matanya sedikit kasar. Dia kesal dengan sikapnya yang sekarang , memori sehun lalu mengflashback kejadian 2 hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuatnya uring-uringan seperti ini.

#flashback

Sehun memandang Chanyeol bingung. Ada apa dengan hyungnya yang satu ini tiba-tiba mengajaknya pergi ke kedai bubble tea ? sebenarnyasuh itu tidak masalah mengingat bubble tea adalah salah satu hal favorite sehun selain *ehem* jongin *ehem* tentunya. Hanya saja wajah Chanyeol yang biasanya terlihat idiot kini berubah menjadi serius tidak seperti biasanya.

Sehun tersentak karena dengan tiba-tiba chanyeol memegang tangannya erat.

" sehun , kalau kau tahu aku mencintaimu. Lupakan jongin dan berpalinglah kepadaku." Ucap Chanyeol menatap sehun lurus.

Sehun terkejut dengan pengungkapan chanyeol sekarang. Hell o kenapa chanyeol menjadi seperti ini.

" maaf hyung aku.."

" kenapa kau begitu bodoh selalu menunggu jongin yang belum tentu mencintai mu ? aku tidak akan memaksamu sehun. Tapi aku akan menunggu jawabanmu." Ungkap chanyeol lalu berdiri dari kursinya dan meningalkan sehun sendiri disana.

Sehun masih terbungkam disana. Memikirkan apa yang baru saja tadi diungkapkan Chanyeol Hyungnya yang tepat membuat dadanya sesak.

" maaf hyung , tapi aku masih mencoba bertahan.."

#endflashback

Lalu dia harus menjawab chanyeol bagaimana? Menerimanya lalu melupakan orang yang saat ini disukainya atau menolak chanyeol lalu tetap bertahan menunggunya ? tapi sampai kapan dia akan menunggu?

Jongin.

Satu kata 6 huruf yang selalu membuat sehun uring-uringan tidak jelas. Satu kata 6 huruf yang selalu membuat sehun merasakan sesak di dada. Satu kalimat 6 huruf yang membuatnya menangis tidak keren.

Lagi. Akhirnya airmata bodoh itu jatuh lagi di pipi sehun hanya karna satu kalimat 6 huruf tersebut. Begitu bodoh menangisi orang yang belum tentu dia akan menangisimy juga.

Dia membenci jongin sekaligus mencintainya juga.

#flashback

"sehuna!" teriak seorang namja dari arah belakang. Sehun sedikit merona melihat siapa yang memangilnya tadi.

" hey hey apa yang kau lakukan ? sekolah sudah sepi. Sedang mengerjakan tugas ? kenapa tidak dirumah saja ? kau begitu rajin" tanya jongin mengusak rambut sehun.

" kalau sudah tahu mengapa mesti menanya ? rambut ku rusak kkamjong" marah sehun pura-pura. Parah hanya digitukan saja pipi sehun sudah merona hebat.

"haha uri sehunna memang rajin!" celoteh jongin mengusak rambut sehun lagi.

" hey hey sudah dengan rambutku" ucap sehun. Lihat dia sedang mentralkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum hebat. Belum lagi pipinya yang memerah.

" pulanglah , lanjutkan dirumah. Disekolah sepi. Jangan pulang terlalu sore" ujar jongin memamerkan senyumannya.

Oh ini yang sehun suka dari jongin. Selalu manis ramah dan hangat.

" baiklah aku pulang diluan sehuna! , kyungsoo hyung kerdil tunggu aku! Nanti kau diculik raksasa aku repot." Teriak jongin berlari keluar kelas mengejar namja yang tadi baru saja melewati kelas mereka.

Punah semua senyuman sehun. Dia cemburu dengan kyungsoo. Sebenarnya dia memang tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka. Tapi jongin memang selalu bersikap begitu pada semua orang. Sehun lupa mengatakan ..

yang sehun suka dari jongin. Selalu manis ramah dan hangat. **_Kepada semua orang dan membuat orang salah paham karnanya._**

#endflashback

" hallo ? chanyeol hyung ? apa kau sibuk ?" tanya sehun pada line disebrang sana sembari mengusap lelehan air matanya.

'tidak , ada apa sehuna? Jadi bagaiman jawabanmu ?' tanya suara dari sebrang sana lagi

" hyung bisakah kau menjemputku ? aku akn memberi tahu jawabanku" jawab sehun menenangkan dirinya.

Jika kau , yang mana kau pilih ?

Dicintai atau mencintai ?

Mengharapkan atau diharapkan ?

Menunggu atau di tunggu ?

Dipuja atau memuja ?

Itu semua adalah pilihan. Dan sehun harus menentukan pilihannya walau terasa berat. Jika kau ada di posisi sehun. Kau mengharapkan yang mana ?

.

.

.

End

MUAHAHAH kalian ketipu kan dengan genrenya hahahahah

Gantung kan ? labilkan ? ini kisah saya loh sebenernya 95%nya :" duh saya gamao curcol:3

Udah ya makasih udah mau read ~ Reviewnya jangan lupa ya :"


End file.
